


Putting On A Show

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, size queen Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Thor wakes up on Saakar after his fight with the Hulk he discovers someone else there and finally gets to fulfill a long time desire.Rare Kink: Fisting, Anal Gaping





	Putting On A Show

“Thor stay quiet.” Hulk pointed at Thor who was clearly about to throw something at the nearby window, obviously wanting to escape. 

“Why should I do that?” Thor spun around, arms crossing over his chest, as he did not pout at all. 

“Tin Man sleeping,” Hulk whispered as he turned his finger toward his massive bed where now that Thor looked there was a tangle of sheets in the shape of a body in the middle of it. 

“Stark?” Thor furrowed his eyebrows together as he hurried over to the bed and stared at the obvious sight of Tony Stark totally passed out and curled up on the dark red sheets. 

“How did he get here?” Thor noticed that Tony wasn’t wearing anything under the sheets of the bed and felt his cheeks starting to heat up. 

“Hulk wanted Tin Man here and safe so Tin Man is here and safe.” Hulk stepped out of the bathing pool before pulling his pants back on. He lumbered over to the bed and settled down, pulling Tony onto his lap with one arm curled protectively around him. Tony shifted, smacked his lips and slowly opened his eyes to peer up at Hulk. 

“Hi, big guy how was your fight?” Tony asked sleepily. 

“Hulk won like always,” Hulk said simply and Thor snorted making Tony jerk his head around and stared at Thor wide-eyed. 

“Thor? Is that you, I mean what happened to your hair?” Tony pulled an arm free and waved his arm as he spoke. 

“A lot has happened since we last met Tony.” Thor edged closer to the bed, relieved that Hulk let him do so. 

“How did you end up on Saakar?” 

“Uh, a wormhole opened up out of nowhere, pretty sure I was knocked out and next thing I knew I was waking up in this room with big green pleased as punch to see me.” Tony summed up as he squirmed as Hulk started to run his fingertips over his body obviously not caring about Thor staring at them. 

“Have you not tried to escape?” Thor asked if anyone had figured out an escape plan it would be Tony but his hopes were dashed when Tony shook his head.

“Why would I? I finally got reunited with Hulk here and well… Things weren’t great back on Earth, sure Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy will miss and I guess the kid but I like it here.” Tony shrugged and let out a soft moan when the Hulk’s fingers pressed down between his legs and Thor felt his own cheeks heat up as he realized what was happening. 

“Big guy, we have an audience, it’s not time to play yeah?” Tony blushed brightly but was cut off by another moan as Hulk dragged his finger up and down just a bit and Thor found he couldn’t look away as the fabric at Tony’s groin started to tent. 

“So you two err…” Thor trailed off with a cough as he tried to imagine how that would work.

“Tin Man pleasures self for Hulk, Tin Man happy and relaxed during that,” Hulk said simply as his green eyes found Thor who was shifting on his feet to avoid looking at Tony who was whining at the touches from the Hulk. 

“Thor here now, Thor give Tin Man proper pleasure.” Hulk decided and both Tony and Thor let out gasps at those words.

“I don’t think Thor would be interested in that big guy,” Tony said weakly as he tried to hold onto the blanket that the Hulk was now pulling away from his body to expose his naked form to the cool air of the room. 

“Tin Man wrong, Hulk can tell. Thor wants Tin Man.” Hulk said sagely as he gently lifted Tony up so the brunet was straddling his large thigh, keeping his naked body on display for Thor. 

“Come on jolly green, knock it off,” Tony said weakly as Hulk easily lifted his wrists above his head and kept them there to stop Tony from hiding his privates from view. 

“Aye, Hulk is right Tony.” Thor was now on the bed and slowly moving closer, his eyes darkening as he took in the sight of Tony on Hulk’s thigh. 

“W-What?” Tony squeaked as he looked at Thor, blushing at the obvious look of lust and interest on the god’s face. 

“See, Hulk right. Thor wants Tin Man, always has.” Hulk said smugly as Thor cradled Tony’s face in his hands. 

“You were always so interesting to me Tony, but I was with Lady Jane and you with Lady Pepper. I was also not aware you liked both males and females until I found you embracing Doctor Banner one night after your break up. I was always regretful I did not move fast enough to court you next.” Thor explained as he leaned down and pressed their lips together, giving Tony the chance to reject the kiss but the genius didn’t. Tony sighed against those soft lips and kissed back, he opened his eyes when the kiss broke and Thor was beaming down at him. 

“Thor pleasure Tin Man now.” Hulk obviously was getting impatient and nudged Tony closer to Thor. Tony let out a moan when his erection brushed over the leathers of Thor’s clothes and his cheeks burned at the look of arousal Thor gave him at the noise. 

Thor quickly shed his clothes until he was naked as Tony, the human swallowed hard at the sight of the god of Thunder’s cock between his legs and his own twitched and his body burned with arousal. 

“Tin Man loose, Thor hurry,” Hulk grunted out making Thor chuckle but he took Tony into his arms. Tony was released by Hulk’s hand and clung to Thor as he straddled the god of Thunder’s lap instead of Hulk’s thigh. 

“Is that true Tony? Are you loose already?” Thor purred as he reached between Tony’s plump ass cheeks and let out a pleased noise as he easily sank a finger into Tony’s wet and loosened hole. 

“Like the big guy said, he likes making me pleasure myself.” Tony refused to feel embarrassed as he rocked down on Thor’s finger almost eagerly. 

“I too would like to see that one day.” Thor rumbled as he pressed two more fingers into Tony with just as much ease and his cock jerked at the mere thought of being inside of Tony’s body. 

“Not today Point Break, it’s been far too long since I’ve actually been fucked so let’s hurry this along yeah?” Tony said breathlessly as he basically humped against Thor, their cocks rubbing together teasingly. 

“Whatever you want.” Thor chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and lifted Tony up by his waist. Tony clutched at his broad shoulders and let out a cry as Thor impaled him down onto his cock in one swift movement.

Hulk let out a pleased rumble at the sight of Thor’s cock disappearing into Tony and the way the two clung to each other groaning and gasping in pleasure. Hulk felt Banner shift in the back of his mind so Hulk fed him the image and their arousal mixed together but Hulk kept Banner back, Banner wasn’t allowed to come out yet. 

Thor bit and sucked at the skin of Tony’s neck as his fingers kneaded at Tony’s ass, allowing the human to adjust. Tony moaned low in his throat before he started to rock against Thor, needy for more. It took Thor by surprise that he actually let out a laugh at how eager and quickly adjusted Tony had been. He gripped Tony’s ass cheeks for balance and started to pound up into the brunet on his lap. 

Tony let out something close to a wail when Thor’s thick cock hit against his prostate making his cock spurt pre-cum. Thor tugged Tony in for another kiss as he kept the same angle and hammered against the human’s prostate, intent on making him come first. 

Tony’s eyes rolled up into his head as when Thor’s rough, large hand curled around his cock and jerked upward. Tony saw stars in the darkness as his orgasm roared over him and he felt himself go limp against Thor’s chest. He felt Thor nuzzle his hair as his hips kept moving, Tony could feel the girth of Thor’s cock dragging in and out of his body before he felt warmth spread across his gut and a groan in his ear. 

“Show Hulk,” Hulk demanded as he shifted closer to the two men. Thor looked at the Hulk and studied him for a moment before nodding slowly. Tony made a noise when Thor lifted him up and off of his now limp cock.

“Come on Tony.” Thor murmured as he moved Tony onto the bed face down. Hulk eased a few fingers under Tony’s legs and lifted them up so his knees were bent on the bed and ass on display for the other two. 

Tony shakily reached back and pulled his own ass cheeks apart and blushed when he felt a glob of Thor’s cum ooze of him and down over his balls. Tony let out a surprised noise but relaxed instantly when a large fingertip gently pressed at his rim.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked panicked as the Hulk slowly eased the tip of his pinky finger into Tony’s messy hole. 

“Thor calm down. Tin Man has done this before, Hulk and Tin Man like it.” Hulk shushed Thor’s panic as he slowly pushed his pinky forward again. 

Thor watched with wide eyes full of amazement as Tony groaned, his cock started to harden up again as his rim expanded and took more of the Hulk’s green finger into himself. Thor bit his lower lip as his own cock took interest in the sight, more so when the Hulk stopped at the first knuckle and started to slowly thrust in and out of Tony’s hole making the brunet moan and writhe on the bed below him. 

Suddenly or at least to Thor it was sudden, the Hulk withdrew his finger and Thor let out a groan at the sight of Tony’s hole gaping wide and rim clenching slightly but not being able to do anything else. 

“I could fit my whole hand inside of you right now.” Thor murmured in amazement as his cock bobbed against his stomach as his arousal burned low in his stomach. 

“Yes, that oh god.” Tony moaned helplessly as his hips jerked back and hole desperately moved around the emptiness inside of him. 

“Thor does that, Thor fill Tin Man too,” Hulk said firmly and with a smile on his face as Tony and Thor blushed. Thor shifted so he was behind Tony’s sprawled out legs and propped up ass. 

Thor wasn’t sure so he slowly pressed four of his fingers into Tony and let out a punched out noise from his nose when Tony’s hole took them with ease. Thor wet his lips as he slowly tucked his thumb into his palm and eased his hand deeper into the genius’ gaping hole. 

Tony let out a mewling noise as his body jerked and squirmed under the feeling of Thor slowly inserting his full hand into him from behind. His cock was steadily dripping cum now as his orgasm simmered low in his body. Thor swallowed as he curled his fingers into a fist inside of Tony’s hole and watched as the brunet’s rim clung to his wrists wantonly. 

“Oh, oh.” Thor murmured as he slowly tugged his fist out before pushing it back in, he set a slow and steady pace of this and watched as Tony’s cock jerked and bounced as Tony clawed at the sheets below him and weakly made noises of pleasure. 

Thor used his other hand to stroke his own cock as he watched his fist disappear in and out of Tony’s body. Tony let out a sharp cry as his orgasm finally exploded out of him, almost translucent fluid oozed from his cock as darkness took his vision and he passed out on the bed. His ass was still pointed upwards and Thor wrist deep inside of him. 

Thor noticed this and slowly uncurled his fist and eased his soaked fingers out of Tony before with a grunt he jerked himself off, covering Tony’s massively gaping hole with his cum and he collapsed backward. 

“Thor did good, Tin Man did too.” Hulk handed Thor a piece of fruit before he gathered Tony’s limp form into his arms and helped the unconscious man swallow the same piece of fruit. Thor ate the fruit absently and blinked as he felt reenergized and at full strength. Thor watched with wide eyes as Tony’s hole shrunk back down to normal size and the brunet let out a soft sigh in his now slumber as he curled up against the Hulk’s chest.

“Fruit heals, Tin Man needs healing in every way,” Hulk said seriously as he brushed some of Tony’s hair back off his forehead. 

“Yes, he does.” Thor agreed and placed his hand on Hulk’s forearm giving them both a tender smile that was surprisingly returned. Thor could figure out what to do later, right now he just wanted to spend time with these two and was pleased when Hulk opened his other arm and Thor climbed up into the offered hug so he could be in contact with both Hulk and Tony.


End file.
